Godric's Hollow
by pottermum
Summary: As mentioned in CC, when Albus and Scorpius arrive in Godric's Hollow in 1981, they go for a walk around the town. They see Lily and James emerge from their house, with Harry in his push chair. But what if Lily saw Albus too. Short Story. What if?


"James, are you coming?" called Lily, carefully tucking her fifteenth month old son in his push chair. She opened the door and wheeled him out.

"Coming, I'm coming," called James, from inside.

Lily sighed and waited. Seeing it was a bit cool, she carefully put a blanket on him, tucking it tight. "Got to keep my Harry bear warm," she cooed at him.

A gummy Harry waved his arms and smiled at his mother, showing two teeth. "Baffy," he mumbled.

"Yes, we're going to visit Aunt Bathy, my clever boy," she praised.

The door closed behind her, and James came out, throwing his old Gryffindor scarf around him. Harry waved his arms at seeing his daddy. James kissed Lily's cheek, and after checking on his son, the family set off.

"Sirius just called. He's planning on coming over tonight. Don't know what time," said James, cheerfully.

"Fine," said Lily. She looked around and saw a teenage boy. Something about him seemed familiar. She stilled; she had reason to be wary of strangers in these dark times, and she had never seen this boy in town before.

He seemed startled that she had seen him, tossing a nervous glance over his shoulder at another teen boy with blonde hair. Then he turned back to her, anxious yet curious. He seemed to be drinking in their faces, memorising them.

As she wheeled towards him, she expected him to either approach them or flee, but he seemed rooted to his spot, unable to look away. As they drew closer, she sensed no danger from him. Instead, and to her surprise, she felt somewhat protective of him. To her surprise, she wanted to pull him in for a hug, offer a mother's love, a father's protection.

The blonde haired boy called him away, and with a last look at her and James, then a look of despair at Harry, he left with his friend.

"James, did you see those boys?" asked Lily.

"Hmm, what?" asked James, whose attention was all on Harry. He'd bewitched Harry's toy snitch so it flew around him. Harry reached over and grabbed it, grinning up at his dad triumphantly. "Lil, did you see that! Our boy is going to be the best Seeker at Hogwarts," he boasted. But Lily's mind was elsewhere.

"Those two boys. One of them seemed familiar. His colouring was a lot like yours," said Lily, although something nagged at her about his appearance.

"Sorry, didn't see. Just think, Lil, next year we can dress Harry up for Halloween," grinned James. "Padfoot can't wait to take him trick or treating."

Lily smiled; the bond between the two was all she'd hoped for when they'd named Sirius Harry's godfather. "Let's hope our world is a safer place for Harry next year," she said, reminding him of the prophecy.

"Right," nodded James, his spirits flagging slightly.

Lily stopped the pushchair, placing one arm around James neck and pulling his face down to hers. "Don't," she implored. "We have to make the most of every minute we have. We don't know how long till he..." Her voice trailed off as she leant her face against his chest, breathing in his manly scent.

"I can't bear to think of anything happening to you and Harry," said James, brokenly.

"Me too," said Lily tearfully, raising her head to look at him. "You and Harry, you're my world." She looked down at Harry.

"All I want is to see Harry grow up, have a good life, marry some gorgeous witch and give us grandkids," said James, looking down at his son.

"Paddy," said Harry suddenly, looking up, then around. "Where Paddy?" he asked his dad. "Moo?

"No Moony, but Paddy will be here later tonight," James told his son. He took hold of the push chair. "Come on, Bathy's expecting us for lunch."

Lily tucked her arm through his and they set off again. They nodded to the few neighbours they passed, not that there were many. It was a cool All Hallow's Eve, and people were preparing to celebrate the occasion that night. She looked around for the two boys, but they'd gone. "Oh," she said, realising what was off about the boy's appearance. His eyes had been green...like hers.

"All right, Lil?" asked James. He looked around warily.

She too looked around the little village of Godric's Hollow. Their home. Perfect for raising a family. She sent up a silent prayer that her family would be safe, would see it through this terrifying ordeal. Together.

"What could be wrong? Lunch with friends, Sirius coming over tonight, his birthday in a couple of days, Christmas is just around the corner...and I think it's going to be a nice day," she said, smiling bravely.

He leaned over to press his lips against her cheek. "Moderately cold, though. You don't think Harry's too cold, do you?" he asked worriedly.

Lily chuckled. "With one of Molly Weasley's blankets, not a chance. I just wish we could visit, see their new baby girl. I hear she's adorable."

"When this is all over, we'll throw the biggest party Godric's Hollow has ever seen. We'll be able to renew all the friendships we've been forced to put on hold. The Weasleys understand our position, Lil," James reminded her.

"You're right," agreed Lily, and as they turned into Bathilde Bagshot's house, she took another look for the dark haired green eyed boy.

But Albus and Scorpius had taken shelter in nearby St Jerome's church, having just come up with a clever way to get in touch with Albus' parents. The blanket was the key.

"Come inside, Lil," urged James, Harry now in his arms. Behind them, Bathilda smiled in welcome.

With one last look, Lily went inside to join her husband, son and friend. It was nice to be able to get out of their house for a bit.

The push chair remained outside, but Lily grabbed the precious blanket as she came in. It was Harry's favourite, after all.


End file.
